googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Vel!/Archive 2
Archive For customer service, please press 1. If the happens, please press 2. Banned from all Wikis. You are banned from all Wikis until the 14th Buktan ends. :Look! Somebody have gone a rampage! --Cloudy176 (talk) 11:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Edit: Oh my god! It's the made-up number apocalypse! --Cloudy176 (talk) 12:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::HOLY SH** MAYANS ON THE LOOSE :0 FB100Z • talk • 22:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) test chatban can u ban me chat for one second? (testing.) Jiawheinalt (talk) 12:40, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Exploding tree function Who is the author of this article? http://eusebeia.dyndns.org/veblen/etf.html Ikosarakt1 (talk) 19:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't the foggiest. His/her home page is http://eusebeia.dyndns.org/ FB100Z • talk • 06:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Can u delete these page? Meginityinfplexionillion Meginityplexigong Gothouzillionogol These following pages has no sources or things that are infinitys... Jiawheinalt (talk) 02:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, it was deleted by Ikosarakt1. Jiawheinalt (talk) 10:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you block 111.223.84.18? That user may vandal this wiki again. So pls block him for 2 months(or 8) Usually, anon user may vandal again when his block is over. Jiawheinalt (talk) 10:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Cloudy got it. Thanks for the alert. FB100Z • talk • 00:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, Ikosarakt first got it, but I thought that 6 months are too long for a first time block. So I made it shorter. I want more 03:14, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion: block ip users who disruptive editing for indefinite (if two or more times vandal), tick all box except cannot edit own talk page.(for ip users) That ip user can request an account with a user name on his own talk page. And the admins can create an account for the user desired username. And tell that ip user his temp password. Dont understand? ask me. Jiawheinalt (talk) 08:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Why go through all this trouble? FB100Z • talk • 09:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Usually, when the block the over, the ip will not give up attacking this wiki. he may feel uncomfort when he got blocked, and he may/will vandal again. Jiawheinalt (talk) 10:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) To prevent more vandal form same people. Jiawheinalt (talk) 10:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Why can't they just promise to be good and request an unblock? FB100Z • talk • 16:54, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, can u show me the link of that unblock page? also, the ip user can appeal the block be talking to one of the admin(own tlk p.) Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:48, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :That's what I just said. A user requests to be unblocked on their own talk page, and an administrator reviews the appeal and decides to accept or reject it. FB100Z • talk • 22:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, we understand, thanks for explaining. Jiawheinalt (talk) 00:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : Images category There's a category called Images, but it only contains default images. Should we add more images in there, or delete the category? I want more 11:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Images is a meta-category, like Category:Content or Category:Templates. It's meant to contain other categories, which contain the actual content. We never really got around to organizing our images, but since there are only like 50 of them, now's a good time. FB100Z • talk • 00:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Gain rights' for jiawheinalt rollback request Problem in SI prefix page. Once we try to edit the page, the page will be arrange in the bad way, when i undo one of my rev, nothing happen. While there is still +(number of add in source) in the page hist. Jiawheinalt (talk) 10:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Action complete. I want more 13:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC) WARNING! FUCK! JIAWHEINALT IS FUCKING! JIAWHEINALT MOTHERFUCK SUCK ASSHOLE AND THE ADMINS!